Think Again
by zebraFinch
Summary: Takes place immediately after "Doctor's Daughter." Jenny gets pulled accidentally into "Pete's World," where she encounters Torchwood, Rose Tyler, and a delving plot of the Daleks. Her father is close on her heels. Eventual reunion, Rose/10. AU, ON HIATU!
1. Two Hearts

"Don't know how I did that," muttered Jenny as she suddenly came out of the Vortex

She clicked various buttons as they bleeped at her, screaming all sorts of various warning messages. Cursing, she took a crowbar from beside her seat and hit the panel three times. Soon the beeping decreased from a chorus to a solo, constant blip. Beside that a stone glowed, green radiance. She reached out, placing two fingers on the stone and feeling the warmth spread from her fingertips and up her arm. Smiling, she withdrew her hand and put it back on the joystick.

Suddenly, there was a multitude of blaring klaxons and warning signals again. Jenny glanced at the radar system, exhaling softly. There was a massive blank spot in the center of the screen, the stars and various space objects moving around the blank spot faster than a normal orbit.

"Black hole," she affirmed, "well we can't have that." Jenny yanked the controls up, spinning the ship 180 degrees just out of the gravitational pull of the black hole. She grinned. "There, fixed that." But to her alarm, the warning signals did not stop. She peered at the various screens, trying to decipher what was wrong. Feeling slightly worried, Jenny switched on the gravitational boosters to propel the ship way out of harm's way. They did not activate.

Jenny's ship careened out of control, and she was helpless. But it did not drift to the black hole. A small white light ripped through space—a rift. Jenny was pulled through the rift; and across the Void.

* * *

Rose Tyler chewed on the tip of her pen cap, staring intently at her computer screen. Her desk was cluttered, random things scattered all over it, everything from pictures, to graphs, to alien diagrams, and Post-it notes. Everywhere there were Post-it notes with little things scribbled in her handwriting and various other people's. Every time she looked at the small neon sheets of sticky paper for a reminder, she also had memories of a different sort. Memories of a time two years ago when these little slips of paper had been a running joke. "One of my favorite things about planet Earth, besides bananas," he said, referring to the Post-it notes.

Rose sighed, propping herself up by her elbows on the desk. Since she started working for Torchwood almost two and a half years ago it had been madness. Always on her feet, always busied by some sort of alien race that wanted to invade Earth for some various reason or another. At first it had been interesting, but after a year of the same thing it began to grow redundant and tiresome. It faded from a distraction to a daytime job, just like it was for any other normal employee of Torchwood.

Thus Rose found herself wrapped up in memories of the Doctor. At least she was not ass affected as when she was first separated from him a few years ago. Back then she would not sleep, would not interact with anyone accept in one-word answers. Now she was numb, her emotions surrounding him gone. No joy, no sadness in her remenissions. She was just…there.

But for the past few weeks odd occurences started happening at Cardiff around the Rift. Nothing had stirred there for ages, not since…Rose blocked that from her memory. Numerous scans had been made there after reports of slight seismic activity started filing in, but they concluded nothing. Quite literally nothing. It was almost identical to the situation that happened two years ago when a rip between the universes started to splinter, except there was no giant orb, no ghosts, and no Cybermen or Daleks. It was all fairly normal in an abnormal way.

At that moment, Rose was examining the seismic waves and radiation being emitted from the rift. They were elevated, but not much so. Suddenly, there was a rumble and the statistics spiked off the graph. The water in a glass on the desk began to rapidly ripple, not too unlike the tyrannosaurus rex scene from _Jurassic Park_.

Rose stood. "Mickey!" Mickey Smith sprinted into her office, jumping out of the way as a small flower pot fell over, shattering into pieces.

"I know," he said, out of breath, "It's happening all over London and Cardiff."

"Well I'm goin' out there," she stated, running through the door and grabbing the keys to her father's—Pete technically, but she still counted him as her dad—Jeep. Mickey followed her, and hot on their trail were Pete and Jake. Rose hopped in the driver's seat and the other three took the passenger chairs. She cranked the vehicle and rammed her foot on the accelerator, zooming out of the parking lot. Pete rolled down the window and reached out with the siren in his hand, placing it on top of the Jeep. It rang and blinked as Rose sped up, other cars pulling over to the side to get out of the way of the emergency sound. Within fifteen minutes she had gotten to Cardiff.

Putting the car in park she jumped out. She coughed, waving a hand in front of her face as smoke billowed around her. The others followed her and also choked on the large amount of smoke. The fumes cleared a little bit and Rose could see the fire department hosing down the blaze on a large object. Two other Torchwood vehicles were there as well, arriving at the same time Rose did. A special division ambulance was also there, specially equipped one that dealt with non-human medical needs.

Rose walked briskly toward the scene, whipping out her identification card. "Rose Tyler, Torchwood staff." A policeman nodded, stepping by to let her through. Rose gaped at the scene before her.

A small starship of unidentifiable origin was crushed on the walkway, the wings and tailpieces scattered around it. The fire department had just about doused all the flames as other personnel scurried around the wreckage.

Suddenly there was a yell from one of the Torchwood people. "We have a live one here! Someone help!"

Rose and Mickey ran over, closely followed by Jake, Pete, and other emergency response people. The man who had yelled out was extracting a prone figure from the wreckage, carefully moving her so that she was not injured more than she already was. Mickey, Rose, and a medic assisted him, pulling her fully from the ship. Rose studied what she perceived to be a female human—humanoid. Her thoughts strayed to the Doctor when thinking of this fact. He looked like a human, but of course he was much more.

Much more indeed.

Pete laid two of his fingers on the woman's neck. "Weak pulse, but at least she has one. Look for some form of identification."

Rose felt inside of the woman's pockets, but found nothing. She shook her head, reaching forward and brushing some blond hair out of her injured face. A hand suddenly snaked out and grabbed her by the wrist. Rose jumped and looked down. The young woman's eyes were wide—but they were not that way in fear, Rose noticed. They were wide with wonder and joy, much the same way the Doctor's eyes were, beaming whenever they touched ground on a new world.

_No no no. Mustn't think about him Rose, you mustn't. Don't need to be distracted from your duty._ Rose smiled. "It's okay, we're here to help you. What's your name?"

"Jenny," the woman said softly, grunting with pain as she shifted her position.

"Just Jenny?" asked Rose.

The other looked at her with a confused expression. "Should there be more?"

Rose opened and closed her mouth, looking at Mickey. He shrugged, shaking his head.

"Where are you from? What planet?" questioned Pete.

Jenny looked up, eyebrows scrunched in thought. "I really can't say that I do know. My life's been a blur since the beginning."

She tried to prop herself up by her hands, but fell back, hissing in pain. Her palms were blistered with burns, shiny and red. Rose grimaced in pity, but her expression turned to a frown as the burns began to sizzle, the blisters disappearing rapidly. The skin was smooth and pink within seconds, as if nothing had happened. It was happening to the scrapes and various injuries all over her body.

Jenny groaned. "Ow. My head feels like it's about to explode." She looked up, opening her mouth and exhaling deeply. Yellow energy flowed out of her mouth, dissolving in the air.

Rose stared after the dissolving particles, felling as if her heart had stopped beating. Her mind flew back to almost three years previously, back to when the Doctor had regenerated. _"Built up energy," He said as he released yellow colored energy into the air, " I'm still regenerating." _By this time Jenny was laying back down, a hand on her head, her face pale.

Rose turned to Mickey. He too was looking at Jenny, his mouth open in astonishment.

"You don't think she's…" he started to ask.

Rose leaped into action. Grabbing a stethescope from one of the paramedics who was now tending to Jenny, she crouched beside her. Hands shaking, she placed the end of the stethascope to the left side of the young woman's chest. A steady heartbeat resonated through the earpieces. Holding her breath, Rose place the end on the other side. The same sound came to her ears, strong and echoing.

Two identical heartbeats. Two hearts.

_Rose placed the stethascope on one side of the Doctor's chest, and then the other. "Both hearts working."_

"_Both?" exclaimed Jackie incredulously._

"_He has two hearts Mum," she stated simply. _

"_Oh don't be stupid." Jackie said back._

Rose felt tears swelling as she looked at the girl again. Jenny had two hearts, she was regenerating.

_Like the Doctor_.

Rose fell back, sitting. Her breath was becoming short as she tried to get her feelings under control as her suppressed memories flooded to the front of her thoughts. But Time Lords were not in Pete's world, they were only in hers…If this one found away, then that meant that he could. Couldn't he? Rose tried to reason out all of her thought processes, trying to calm herself down.

"Who is she?" asked Pete, the concern in his voice coming to the surface. By this time Jenny had slipped into unconsciousness, the paramedics busying themselves around her, placing an oxygen mask on her and drawing blood.

"She's like him—the Doctor," Rose said finally, "She's a Time Lord."

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me please so I'll know if I should follow through. I really appreciated it.


	2. Messaline?

A/N: I hope that there aren't too many typos. I have graduation tonight, and my mind is on that so there might be a few grammatical errors here and there. I read over it so it should be okay. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions for the first chapter, it keeps me going and writing more. I have a plot all figured out now, but I'm mostly the type who does better just to wing it, like the Doctor

* * *

Rose stood with her hand on the cool metal doorknob. She had been in that position for about five minutes, staring straight into the woodworking. Getting her thoughts together over the past six hours had been a challenge, but it was nothing Rose Tyler could not do. After all, she had a few years of practice on controlling her emotions. Only when she came into contact with something surprising that connected her to the Doctor did she truly panic. Like the first time she had encountered bananas since saying farewell to him. She knew she appeared foolish, but she would not eat the fruit for months. Slowly, she had gotten over these little occurrences and lived her life with him just a shadow in her mind. But now that there was another Time Lord thrown into that mix, she was not so sure she could put her past behind her now.

Taking a deep breath, Rose turned the doorknob and entered the room. There was the faint beeps of monitors and machines, but Jenny seemed to be doing fine. She was propped up on numerous pillows, reading a home and gardening magazine with interest. She glanced up as Rose entered, giving a smile.

Rose sat down in a chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. That tea worked miracles on my headache."

Rose nodded. A few hours previously, as Jenny was being loaded into the ambulance, one of her hearts stopped beating. Something clicked in Rose's mind and she commanded the medics to give her tea, much to their confused looks. Soon enough the heart started beating again and everything had moved on to the situation that was currently happening. Something about re-aligning the synapses.

"I'm glad you're better," Rose said. "Now, I have a few questions that—"

"You too?" interjected Jenny, "not that I mind, it's just that—well—everyone keeps asking me about this Time Lord business."

"I'm sorry," Rose apologized, "but we—I really need to know."

"Okay," said Jenny, smiling once again. "I don't know much about the universe yet. Dad said I had so much to learn."

Rose laughed. "Yes, even though I've been through a lot there's still a lot out there that needs to be seen. So, how does a Time Lord _not _know much about the universe?"

"You know about Time Lords?" questioned Jenny, sitting up and moving closer to Rose. "Tell me everything."

Rose was taken aback. "But…don't you know…what do you mean?" she asked, hesitating and confused.

"I don't know much," she explained, "Dad told me so little." Her face fell, a frown forming as she looked blankly at the magazine. "He probably thinks I'm dead."

Rose frowned, and then turned as the door opened. Mickey entered, smiling as he carried two Styrofoam glasses in.

"Two milkshakes, as ordered," he said, sitting down in the last empty chair. Rose reached out and took both, giving one to Jenny.

"Ever had one of these before?" she asked

Jenny shook her head, reaching out and taking it.

"What flavor did you get?" Rose questioned.

"They were out of strawberry so I got the next best thing, banana." He looked up as Rose's face momentarily fell for a split second. "I mean, of course there was vanilla but I thought you didn't—"

Rose's face smoothed over into another smile. "Nah it's fine, I'm over that stage now, I like it." She turned and saw Jenny was tentatively sniffing the contents, swirling the thick liquid with her straw.

"Go ahead, try it."

Jenny hesitantly took a sip. Her eyes widened in surprise. "This tastes amazing," she exclaimed.

Mickey leaned over to Rose. "Do all Time Lords get this worked up over bananas?" he murmured. Rose giggled and hit him playfully on the shoulder. Jenny continued to slurp the banana milkshake up. Soon they were finished and the room grew quiet again.

"So what was it that you need to know?" asked Jenny.

"I dunno," started Rose, fiddling with the top of her empty milkshake, "I guess everything. How you came to be here, where you came from, what happened to you in the Time War, et cetra."

"A few of those I don't know anything about," stated Jenny, "I can tell you a few things though about my past, the past few days have been really…exciting." She grinned.

"Then let's start at the beginning," said Rose.

* * *

The Doctor leaned against the control center of the TARDIS, busy messing with the broken lenses of his glasses. Donna had fallen on them after the bizarre Lord Cryshlyhnkha of the planet Creeleek, an odd water planet, had knocked them off of his face. He had sixteen tentacles and was rather an odd land squid. There was a territorial dispute between his species and the land octopi. Eventually the Doctor settled the disagreement, but not before Lord Cryshlyhnkha had given him a good clobbering with his tentacles. There were still suction-cup welts on his cheek.

He was still fiddling with his glasses when Donna entered the control center. After the incident on Creeleek she noticed that the Doctor had been drawn into silence once again, a rarity. But his quiet, brooding moments had occurred very frequently since Jenny's death. Donna had been careful not to mention anything about that past even, or anything remotely related to Jenny or Time Lords—it caused him to withdraw even further into his extremely uncharacteristic shell.

Trying to bring light to things, Donna patted him on the back. "There, there. You can always make yourself look smarter than with just those glasses. I mean, c'mon you're geeky enough as is, what with the trainers and your gangly self."

He gave one small chuckle, but did not look up from his non-progressive handiwork.

His depression irritated Donna greatly. She stomped over, reaching out and grabbing his chin, yanking it up so that his eyes were in line with hers.

"Now here's the Doctor, Time Lord and savior of our universe, and here he is acting like some angst-ridden, moody teenager," she thundered, glaring at him. "Where's my Doctor?" she added softly, the edge coming off her voice, "the adventurous, smiling, danger-seeking one who _never ever_ shuts up."

He placed his hand on hers, and this time gave a heartfelt laugh. Donna smiled, relieved that he had not exploded at her comment or withdraw even more into himself.

He put his hands in his pockets, looking up. "I'm sorry about that. It's just, I don't know how to explain it." He looked at her. His eyes were full of sorrow, and something else. They were so…old and tired, as if he had seen too much and was exhausted. "I had just opened myself up," he continued on, "I thought that perhaps some things would come back. The part of me that died long ago with my—my family was opening back up to her again. And that feeling, that thought, that _dream_ of normality was literally shot."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He chuckled again, "Oi, that's my line." He then moved to the control panel of the TARDIS, typing in commands with newfound gusto.

"So where are we off to?" asked Donna, grinning as she sat in the pilot chair.

"Wherever the TARDIS wants to take us," he said with a wide smile, pulling down on a lever. With a jerk, the TARDIS flew through the Vortex of Time and Space.

The Doctor sighed, leaning against the mainframe. "I need someone like you to give me a good talking to every now and then, put me back on my senses."

"Not growing all sentimental and mushy are we?" said Donna in a reproachful tone.

He looked up, silent for a moment. "No."

Donna was about to say something cheeky, when all of a sudden the TARDIS threw them around, jerking through the Vortex. Donna clung to the control panel, hanging on for dear life. It was just like any other time she and the Doctor got pulled on some damn-fool expedition where nothing was expected, they just had to wait until the TARDIS decided to stop.

And that is just what happened. It stopped. The Doctor and Donna looked at each other, motionless and hardly daring to breath.

"Where are we?"

"Welp, let's find out," said the Doctor, springing up and running to the doors, pulling them open.

Only to find himself staring at a dumpster right in front of him. _Easy enough to fix_. He backed inside, only to turn and see Donna spraying the sizzling controls of the TARDIS with a fire extinguisher. The Doctor groaned, opening the doors again. He drew in a breath and shimmied through the tiny space between the dumpster and the ship. His mind went back to the time he was in an almost similar situation back on Earth in 2012 with…He stopped that memory from coming to the surface before it got to his already stretched emotions.

He turned around. "Well come on Donna, we haven't got all day to find out what's…what…" He faded off as he looked around him.

"Cardiff. Huh. That's where we are then. I guess the TARDIS needed a little bit of refueling or something." He stepped out on to the main area, looking around.

And was immediately approached by a number of policemen. They all raised their guns, pointing them at his chest.

"How skinny does he think I am?" muttered Donna, squeezing herself out from behind the dumpster, "unhealthy like him, a long bit of alien….nothing." She raised her hands up as she stepped beside the Doctor, looking around at the policemen who were moving in closer.

"This area is for authorized personnel and Torchwood only," stated the chief at the front, lowering his firearm. "We have no idea how you got here, only that you should leave if you know what's good for you."

"Sorry, we're just a bit curious that's all," said the Doctor quickly, stepping out of the tight circle. The policemen followed him closely, as did Donna. "And ah, is that what you are all investigating?" He walked over to a smoldering pile of metal, crouching beside it.

"Now hold on before you do that, we warned—" started the chief, but he faded off as the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, scanning one of the wing pieces. His lips had tightened into a thin line, his expression hard and cold as he took in the readings.

"It's Messaline in origin," he stated, turning the piece of wing over in his hand.

"Messaline…" replied Donna. She gasped in revelation. "You don't think it's…_her_ do you?"

The Doctor was silent

"What the hell are you—" began the chief again, but his voice was again interrupted and drained out by a huge zeppelin flying overhead.

The Doctor's head jerked up, his eyes locked on the flying object and his face extremely pale.

"Doctor are you okay?" asked Donna tentatively, coming to crouch beside him and laying a hand on his arm. He gave no acknowledgment to her; he just continued to stare at the zeppelin. As it flew further away he started into action.

"Donna, give me your phone," he commanded in a low hurried voice, holding out his hand. Confused, Donna took it out and placed it in his palm. He immediately flipped it open and rapidly dialed in a phone number. Running a hand through his hair, he jumped up, pacing around. The policemen were still staring at him, weapons lowered as they watched his crazed pacing. The chief leaned over and whispered something to a subordinate. He nodded once and ran off.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon…" muttered the Doctor, still pacing wildly, "Answer!" he screamed.

* * *

"I just remembered the name. Messaline. Messaline is where—" Jenny was cut off by the loud ringing of a phone.

Rose looked down, leaning over to take her mobile phone out of her pocket. Her eyebrows creased in confusion as she opened the phone. Giving a frustrated sigh, she muttered "sales call." Without hesitation she pressed the red button, refusing the incoming call.

She bent forward to Jenny. "Sorry 'bout that, it's a solicitor. Go on."

* * *


	3. We Know Who You Are

The Doctor growled in frustration as Rose's voicemail picked up. After the tone he began to speak rapidly into the mobile. "Rose, I know you aren't going to believe me, but it's, _me_ the Doctor. I'm in Cardiff, Pete's World. I don't know how I got here, sorta like last time really. I'm sorry about everything…I—the—Donna….I don't know just pick up your ph—"

He was cut off as the police chief stepped forward, yanking the cellular phone out of the Doctor's hand. The Doctor turned, about to say some choice words to the chief when he saw that in one hand was Donna's now smoldering phone and in the other was a slim, black sonic screwdriver. The policemen were back now, a few more this time and with a lot of guns, much to the Doctor's dismay. "Guns and more guns, why does it always have to be the solution to every single problem," he complained under his breath. He also noticed that many of the weapons were advanced. That was to be expected from Torchwood, but none of the people had any notification that they were even affiliated with Torchwood.

"Ah," the Doctor said, folding his arms in front of his chest, "I take it that you aren't here 'officially' either."

"It took you longer than usual to figure that out, _Doctor_," sneered the chief, now pointing a handgun directly at the Doctor's chest. "Call me Caan. Now, if you will come with me everything will be just peachy. Isn't that the correct term?"

The Doctor raised a hand. "Well you see, I may be inclined to disagree with you, Caan, on that point. What sort of name is that, seems like I should know it. Anyways, I doubt everything will be '_peachy' _as you say if I come with you. I know I seem to not be in the position to disagree with you." He looked around at the fake policemen, reaching out and grabbing Donna's hand. With the other he reached into his jacket, drawing out a small object and backing up toward the dumpsters as they followed them, some clicking various buttons on their weapons as they hummed to life, charging.

"But being the very intelligent man I am, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He threw the object downward, pulling down Donna at the same time and diving to the right. Many things happened simultaneously.

A few fired their weapons as they reacted to the fugitive pair diving out of their circle, while at the same exact moment the object the Doctor threw down on the pavement exploded with an odd squelch. It sprayed black liquid on everyone within a five-meter radius. Some of the liquid splashed on to Donna's back, and with disgust she noticed that it was thick, like tar.

"A Creeleekan bomb," the Doctor explained. "Came in use for something. Come on, let's go."

"Oh, I don't think that you're going anywhere," said a voice that seemed oddly familiar. He turned and saw the flash of a white card in front of his face. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Harriet Jones, Prime Min-"

"Yes, we know who you are," said the Doctor and Donna together.

* * *

"Where was I?" said Jenny thoughtfully, "oh yeah, Messaline. I was born there, and that place is all that I know. When I—"

There was a knock on the door, interrupting her once again. Rose shook her head. "Look, you need some rest. I'm sorry we have been interrupted so much, but I just wanted to let you know that you can trust us."

"I know that I can," Jenny replied. "There're some people I'm not so sure about, but there's something about you that I know I can trust."

Rose smiled. "Come in," she called to the person at the door.

The door was thrown open with a bang. Jackie Tyler stumbled in, two sacks of groceries in one arm and a toddler in the other. Her face was red, her blond hair disheveled, her breath coming in gasps. Mickey ran over, catching the groceries just as they were about to fall from her arms. He set them on the table as Jackie stormed over to Rose, placing the toddler boy on the floor beside her.

"_You_ have John now, please!" Jackie exclaimed, combing her fingers through her hair. "I am never running your little errands again! Groceries, doctor's appointments, making copies, all while you're on 'important Torchwood business.'" She made quotation marks in the air with her fingers. "And then I find out you're here, visiting a friend. Oh Torchwood business that is. Meant no offense," she added, nodding in apology to Jenny.

"Anyway," she continued, "I'll see you at the house. And you're going to regret it if you don't cook tonight, it's been your turn to slave over that stove for a while now." With that she whipped around on her heels and stormed out, slamming the door.

"Aaaand that was my mother, Jackie Tyler," sighed Rose, "but she's normally not like that," she added hastily. Jenny laughed.

"And this," she stated, leaning over and picking up the brown-headed little boy who was standing beside the chair and placing him on her lap, "Is John Tyler…my son."

* * *

"So…" said the Doctor, tilting his head, "You're here too? What am I saying, I knew that a couple of years ago—anyway, it seems that you're not that different here either." His voice was full of malice. Donna stared as he spoke with anger to the woman who was the previous Prime Minister in Britain's golden age back on her earth. And he was scolding her; scolding the Prime Minister. Donna shook her head, wondering what on earth Harriet Jones could have done.

"And those so-called policemen," he added, "they're working for you. What for?"

She threw up her hands, backing away. "Enough with the questions. And no, everything is not what you think it is. Those…policemen people were working for me, but as of 1500 hours, they are no longer subordinate to me."

"What are you—"

"There's not much time Doctor," she stated, "I may have said that I'm Prime Minister, but it's not going to be that way much longer. No, by tonight I'm definitely going to step down if I value my life. In other words Doctor, we need your help."

"I wouldn't—no—wait—_what_?" sputtered the Doctor. Donna grinned solemnly. It was the first time she had seen him speechless in ages.

"Come with me," she said, shaking her head. The security guard with her poked him in the small of the back with the muzzle of his gun.

"Oi! You don't have to do that!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Have I mentioned how much I hate stupid guns?"

"Oh yes, plenty of times, "chided in Donna, coming into pace beside him.

"So you're finally talking again?" asked the Doctor, looking around as he followed Harriet Jones. He did not fail to notice that there were odd shadows in the alleys that they passed, all of them odd and misshapen. He carried on light conversation, trying to make it seem as if he had not noticed it.

"I can't put a word in with you and _Harriet Jones_. What the hell was that? The past few minutes have all been strange. And why did you let that little fiend Stan get his grubby hands on my cell phone?! I mean, who were you trying to call anyway, you spoke too fast so I couldn't eavesdrop, and where are—"

"It's a parallel world," he informed her in a distracted manner, all traces of any amusement on his face now gone as his eyes flitted left and right, looking behind her head.

"Ah," replied Donna, not wanting to inquire any further. They had come to a black unmarked vehicle. Harriet leaned over and opened the door for them. Donna slid in first, but the Doctor stayed outside, still looking around.

"Come on," beckoned Donna, motioning for him to get in.

"No…wait…Caan…" he murmured. "Oh Rassilon! I'm a COMPLETE idiot! Oh no I am so utterly stupid. How could I miss a damn obvious thing like that, it was right in front of my face!" He then he sprung forward, grabbing Harriet by the shoulders, an enraged and feral look in his eyes.

"Take me to Torchwood!" he commanded.

"No," she replied in a quavering voice, looking over to where the Doctor had been glancing previously.

"I'm warning you Harriet, they are not who they say they are they will destroy everything! If I can get into Torchwood to find out what exactly is going on then—"

"No," she repeated in the same shaky voice.

The Doctor looked down for a moment at the car, and then his eyes widened when he saw the driver. "Donna get out!" he screamed.

"What are you—" she began, and then she caught a glance of the driver and gave an alarmed yelp. The driver turned around, smirking. Except, it was an unnatural one. His scarred face had many tentacles sprouting from it, a single eye in the middle of his forehead. She tried to open the door on her side but it was locked, but she was blocked on the other side as the two guards accompanying Harriet Jones grabbed the Doctor, shoving him against the car. He struggled, but to no avail as they slammed his forehead against the roof of his car, stuffing him in it as he sagged downward. Harriet Jones was then roughly pushed in behind him as well.

"No..." she breathed, "No! You were supposed to take him and leave. You have him, now let Earth be!"

The driver turned around again, showing his ugly smile once more. "The Daleks will not leave until the full extermination process is fulfilled. The Doctor is the key, and you gave him to us. Thank you Prime Minister. Soon you will be exterminated."

* * *

"Hello John, I'm Jenny," she greeted. She had never seen a child before, a real, living human offspring. She reached out, grabbing the boy's hand as he reached out for a handshake. The result was unexpected.

An instant tingling ran up her arm, a warmth not too unlike when she touched the crystal that she had found in her pocket when she had awoken in regeneration. Her green eyes locked with the boy's brown. Her mind felt open, and she could feel his presence, questioning and as hesitant as hers; he was so full of innocence and youth. Not too much difference between them. She felt tied to him, like she had known him for decades when neither of them had lived for that long.

The connection was suddenly broken by Mickey's voice. "There's someone else here Rose. Someone who's from Torchwood, don't recognize him though."

The man stepped through the door, giving a smile to Rose and Jenny, that latter of whom was still in a stupor from what had just happened in her brief interaction with Rose's son.

"You are needed at Torchwood immediately Miss Tyler," he informed her. He then turned to Jenny. "They want you there too by the way."

"But she's still recovering," protested Rose.

"I want to help," said Jenny, "I feel fine." She threw back the covers and stood to prove her point.

"See? And the doctor said she was fully recovered," agreed the Torchwood official. "Excuse me," he said as his phone bleeped. He stepped out into the doorway as Rose busied over Jenny, trying to find her something to wear.

"Yes? Yes sir. I did…Mhm, all three of them…" He turned and looked at the group as Rose gathered her things, picking up John and Mickey grabbing the groceries as Jenny pulled a jacket on and stepped into the restroom. "And yes sir, the boy is here."

Mickey stepped to the door, holding the two grocery sacks. "A pack mule is what I am." He laughed, holding out a hand as he awkwardly balanced the bags. "Haven't seen you around Torchwood, you must be new. I'm Mickey Smith."

The man smiled and nodded as everyone gathered at the doorway. "I go by the name of Caan, it is nice to meet you Mickey Smith."

* * *

A/N: Graduation was wonderful and bittersweet. I'm free XD. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the Class of 2008, even though some slightly bad things happened in it. I just needed to give some recognition to my class

And sorry for the many cliffhangers, it's just a way to keep things moving faster. This chapter was a little more scattered than I wanted it to be, but I'm trying to keep the plot good and unpredictable. I don't want too much unraveling at the beginning. Thank you for the reviews, they are extremely appreciated and keep me motivated. I always love praise and critiques, as they help me think over things and become a better writer. Again, thank you and please continue to read and review.

Oh yeah, forgot about this…

DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine, cept the plot. End of story. Have a nice day


	4. The Oncoming Storm

Rose followed Mickey and the Torchwood official, holding John as he began to get tired. Jenny followed a few steps behind, her eyes wide with child-like wonder. She smiled to every nurse she passed, cordial to anyone. Rose was pleased that Jenny was not adverse to talking about anything with her, and that she trusted her. She could tell that this female Time Lord was about as lost in this world as Rose was. At least Rose was finally finding a place here.

John laid his head on her shoulder, his eyes closed in a peaceful slumber, his breath coming out evenly through his parted lips. She smiled, placing a hand on the back of his messy brown hair. Against her chest she could feel his two heartbeats thumping in a steady rhythm. When John was born, he was instantly taken to the Infant Intensive Care Unit when it was discovered that he had two hearts. Rose had panicked, worried that as soon as they got one drop of his blood that the doctors would want to cart him off to some cold laboratory for intensive alien experiments. Other than that "disorder" there was nothing wrong with John; he was a perfectly healthy newborn. Through many monetary manipulations and persuasions by Pete Tyler, and the instruction of a Doctor Mitchell Hart that Pete had known since primary school, John was removed from the hospital without any further intrusion or research. It was labeled on his chart that he suffered from a "non-harmful mutation of the heart." No questions were asked, everyone was kept silent—and for that Rose was thankful.

Rose frowned when her memories faded back to when she had first arrived to this parallel universe. That was when her sickness had started, the stomach illness that turned out to be a pregnancy. She had found out she was with child right when the dreams started, the ones where she could hear the Doctor's voice insistently calling her name in a soft voice. As soon as they started she followed the voice, determined to get to him and to speak with him, hoping and praying that perhaps he had found away to the place he had labeled "Pete's World." When she got to Bad Wolf Bay and discovered that it was only a transmission—an image of the Doctor as he said his final farewell. She had almost told him, but could not bear to break him any further. Through the amount of time she had gotten to know the Doctor, she knew when he was trying to hide that he was upset from her. He was horrible at it, and she knew that he was straining to keep from breaking down the moment she saw his projected image. She covered up her misstep by clumsily saying her mother was three months gone, not her. She was amazed that he did not see through her white lie.

And now here was John, the son of a Time Lord, two, almost three years of age. He was active and happy, but he seemed almost mellow sometimes—too mellow for a toddler. He thought things through, always processing in his mind everything that came to him. The look he got in his brown eyes when he was trying to fix one of those complicated toddler problems, like fixing a tower so it would not lean or pop the wheel back on a toy car reminded Rose of the Doctor. He always wore that same expression when fixing the TARDIS or trying to solve a universe-threatening situation.

Mr Caan's voice interrupted her thoughts. "If we could just step into your office Miss Tyler." He gestured in the open doorway.

Rose looked at Mickey, slightly confused at why she was being escorted into her own office. He shrugged and stepped in. Rose and Jenny followed. Mr. Caan stepped in behind them, shutting the door. Rose sat behind her desk, putting down John. He immediately ran to Jenny, who had sat in another chair. She laughed and picked him up, setting him on her lap. Rose noticed that John had immediately attached to Jenny for some reason. _You know why_ she told herself _their both Time Lords_. She turned to Caan, whom to her mild surprise had locked the door.

"What is it that you need from us, Caan?" she asked in her official office voice, knowing that most people told her what she needed to know when she acted like she was in control of the situation.

"Just some information, that's it," he replied in his oddly monotone voice, smiling and leaning against the wall. "Now, who all is in your family?"

Rose stared at him quizzically. "I don't know what your mean. Well, I live with my mother, father, and my son."

Caan turned his head and looked at John, who was now staring directly back at Caan, his eyes oddly intense. Caan drew in a breath.

"Who is his father?" he asked automatically in a more commanding voice.

"Look, I don't know why your asking all these personal—"

"Just answer the question!" By now he was glaring at the boy, fists clenched at his side. Alarmed, Rose had risen from her seat and took John in her arms, shifting him so that he was no longer facing Caan.

"You need to leave now," Mickey stated, stepping in front of both Rose and Jenny.

Caan smirked. "Oh, I think that I'm the one in control right now." He jerked his head toward the window by the door. Rose looked out and saw three identically dressed men standing there, hand guns at their sides as they flanked the door. She stared, a cold fear gripping at her chest. Who were these people? She had never seen anyone at Torchwood that remotely resembled them; and due to her high position she had met just about everyone employed at the company, which was a lot of people.

"Who are you?" she breathed.

"Oh," he said smiling, "I think you know very well who I am."

He reached in his pocket and took out Rose's cell phone.

"You stole that from me!" she exclaimed, coming forward to take it. He jerked it away, putting up a finger and shaking it like an adult scolding a child.

"Uh uh," he said, opening it. "Everything will be made clear soon." He activated the voicemail option.

"You have one new voice message," chimed the computer voice, "New message:"

A voice that Rose thought she would never hear again came to her ears, panicked and hurried, like it was normally. ""Rose, I know you aren't going to believe me, but it's, _me_ the Doctor. I'm in Cardiff, Pete's World. I don't know how I got here, sorta like last time really. I'm sorry about everything…I—the—Donna….I don't know just pick up your ph—"

It was cut off by sounds of a scuffle. Rose by now had stumbled back to the chair, hanging on limply to John. He squirmed out of her hold as she collapse back, her breath now coming in short gasps.

"You—you're lying. That is a cruel joke."

He smirked. "What would I have to gain from it? I'm following orders. Extermination orders that are soon to be complete."

The word _extermination_ made something click in Rose's mind. She paled, looking up in realization.

"Caan…Dalek Caan!" she exclaimed. Mickey looked at her quizzically. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Void."

"As are you," he replied, coming forward slowly. "But yet here I am, perfecting evolution. Perfecting humans and Daleks alike. I have studied homo sapien habits, learning the imperfect tongue you speak. I am within this organic shell, no longer within that metal one. I feel warmth, and I feel life! Life that the Daleks will perfect. We will be perfect and rule this universe as one!"

Rose grinned. "You're forgetting one thing. The Doctor. If that message is real, then he is here. And he is going to find you; I don't think you'll be the one doing the exterminating."

"We no longer fear him. The Daleks no longer have to fear the Oncoming Storm because we found Him."

"Him?" asked Mickey, "Who is Him? The Doctor?"

Dalek Caan shook his head. "No. We revere Him, honor Him. Some call him the Emperor."

Rose laughed again. "You're forgetting one thing. Remember at the Torchwood back in your universe when I said that I absorbed the Vortex? I thought I told you I killed the Emperor."

Again, Caan shook his head. "No no no. Not that false Emperor. He took over when he thought that the true one was gone."

"Who?" prodded Rose.

"My creator. Davros."

Rose thought back to when she had first seen the Daleks back on that laboratory. The Doctor spoke of the Dalek's creator, made him out to be a madman only out to seek death and destruction by creating these monsters whose only thoughts were to kill. She thought that he was gone, that the Doctor had defeated him. But by the look of utter devotion that was in Dalek Caan's eyes as he mentioned Davros was too real to mistake for a lie.

"He'll stop you," she told him, walking determinedly to him to stop right in front of the now fully human-Dalek, her face inches from his own. "I know he will, I have faith."

He made a grimaced expression. "It is very poorly placed." He backed and unlocked the door. Five bodies shoved through the doorway, two of them normal looking, the other three scarred, tentacles surrounding their faces and a single eye in the middle of their foreheads.

Dalek Caan gestured to the five subordinates around him. "Two of these wear the same bio-shell that I do, the other are Daleks in their now true form. Pure and clean, ready for extermination."

Three of the five stormed past Rose. To her horror, they snatched up John. He began to cry, reaching out for Rose as they walked past her.

"Mama!" he screamed. Rose leaped forward, grabbing at their arms and hands, trying to wrench John out of their grasp. He continued to scream and reach for her as she struggled, unnatural adrenaline coursing through her veins; the adrenaline of a mother who knows her child's life is on the line. Two of the human-Daleks held her arms, pulling her back from the one who held on to John as he walked out of her room.

"No!" she screamed, tears running down her face. They released her as the Dalek carrying John disappeared. She sagged against the wall, sobs wracking her body. Mickey ran forward, gathering her in his arms and hugging her tightly to his body, trying to comfort her but knowing that it would do no good. Caan busied himself with his personal sonic screwdriver around the windows, then moved to the door. After all of his lackeys left he shut the door behind him, locking it with the sonic probe.

They were trapped. Jenny meanwhile had moved to the desk, her expression unreadable. She picked up one of the pictures, her knuckles white as her hand gripped it tightly. It was one of Rose on the Doctor on New Earth, both standing in front of the river that flowed into New New York. She walked over to Rose and Mickey, the former of whose sobs had quieted into sniffles.

"How do you know this man?" asked Jenny slowly, pointing at the Doctor.

"Do you know him?" asked Mickey. "That's why we came to your room in the first place this morning, to ask if you knew him."

She gave a wane smile. "Yes, of course I know him. He's my father."

* * *

Thank you for the lovely reviews, they are what keeps me going and writing. I'm going to have to find a beta reader soon, haha. The next chapter should be up soon, and I hope that this plot isn't going too out of control, I don't want things to unfold too much before I want them to. Constructive criticism is welcomed, though don't be too severe ( Anyway, I hope this chapter lived up to expectations, another will follow soon, don't worry.


	5. An Unearthly Child

"You don't have to be so careful with him, it's okay if you bump his head a little."

"But this is so inconvenient. I don't even want to touch him, he disgusts me so."

"Well as humans say, 'grin and bear it.'"

"Just because you and your associates have perfected the aesthetic part of the evolution sequence doesn't mean you are smarter."

"Wasn't me that chose this, it was _Him_."

The Doctor snapped his eyes open, his hearing oddly muffled. He looked painfully and slowly left and right, trying gather his muddled thoughts and find out where he was. Fluorescent lighting beamed down on him, seeming to split open his already aching head. There was a stench all around him, a smell he could not get out of his nose. There were hands on him, carrying him down the hall. To his right was Donna and Harriet Jones, both tight lipped and solemn, neither noticing that he was awake. More people were around him, carrying him roughly and without much care for any bodily injuries that he may suffer from having his head bumped against the walls of the narrow passageway. He tried to move his arms and legs but found that they were tightly bound.

"What do expect me to do, fly away?" he observed, looking down at his bound appendages.

The beings carrying him made no answer or reacted to his words. And so he continued.

"You human-Daleks, you are so out of character for a Dalek. You have emotion in your voice, you bicker and argue amongst yourselves. You're getting a little bit out of touch eh?"

They came to a plexiglass door with iron reinforcements. The Doctor was thrown inside roughly, Donna shoved into the containment area behind him. Harriet Jones started to follow, but one of the lesser human-looking Daleks shot out an arm, blocking her from entering.

"Doctor," he addressed, "You and your…companion will be kept in the observation chamber for twenty-four hours. After that you will be taken up for the final Experiment."

"The what?" asked the Doctor, sitting on the ground and rubbing the lump that had formed on his forehead.

"You will know." With that they were left alone, Harriet Jones being escorted away.

Donna sat cross-legged by the Doctor. He was looking down now, his hands gripping his hair. She tentatively laid a hand on his arm, slightly alarmed as he switched from a determined, witty Doctor to a now exhausted and almost surrendering kind of Doctor.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, regretting even uttering the question. Of course he was not "okay". He looked worn down and beaten, even worse than when Jenny had died.

He turned to her, his eyes watery. "They are back. Every single time they come back, always killing. They've taken away everything, separated me from all that I care about, everything I love. They're a pest that I cannot get rid of. I never told you this did I? I killed them, millions of them when they invaded Gallifrey to destroy everything that wasn't like them in the universe. And in destroying them, I in turn had to sacrifice the last strains of my people." The tears were falling down his face now; he no longer restrained them. "I performed a sacrifice that large to save the rest of the universe, and it was in vain. It looks like that we have no choice but to sit here."

"What about that sonic screwdriver eh?"

He shook his head. "The doorways are sealed on every one of these chambers. I could get the protective glass on the right and left sides to disappear, but what use would that be? Make ourselves a bigger cage is all that would do. No, for once I have no tricks up my sleeve to get us out of here." He looked at her solemnly, holding out his hand and covering Donna's. "I'm sorry," he whispered as they fell into silence, the hum of distant machines their only company.

After a while the Doctor stood, squinting outside their cell. "Looks like he was right about this being an observation-slash-quarantine area." He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Look over there!" he exclaimed, pointing to a cage. "If I'm not mistaken _that_ is a young member of the Slitheen family. Blimey, I didn't even have that many relatives. And over there looks like an Ood. In that cell way on the end are two Ithorians, and also a Rodian." His face became instantly clouded and cold. "It's like a zoo. Look at the plaques in front of their cells. My God, this is Torchwood for you."

"We're on _exhibit_," Donna stated with disgust.

He shook his head once more. "No, I think they just needed somewhere to observe and hold us for the time being. This was the most secure place they could put us, and they were spot on in constructing it. Not even a Time Lord can escape."

"But they didn't know the Doctor."

He smiled, sitting down and leaning back against the wall, shutting his eyes and lifting a hand to his temple, massaging the painful lump. They fell into silence again, muffled alien speech coming to Donna's ears. The Doctor had mentioned something about the TARDIS not being able to translate on this parallel world, so that was why she didn't understand the low rumble of the Ithy-thingy's speech or the high pitched Roady-things speech as well. She sat down, closing her eyes and trying to block the medley of noises from her ears as she fell into an exhausted slumber.

Dfhnlasdfjlawjefoijsdflkjaslfjalsdnflakshdflnasldfjhoaslnfdkawyfoiwae

Donna jumped awake at the sound of the door slamming. She sat up and turned to look around. The Doctor was still asleep, amazingly. He normally jumped up at the tiniest sound, ready to go. But this time he lay there, breathing the steady inhales and exhales of deep sleep. _Ah well_, she thought,_ he needs it anyway, hasn't slept in five days_. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small whimpering that stopped her heart. Heavy footsteps increased as they neared, a pair of steady drums. As they got closer, she could hear a small child whimpering for his mother. It broke her heart to hear such a small being's desperate cries. She turned to her right and saw two of the human-Daleks there, one opening the door and the other hanging on to a small boy with a mop of brown hair. She gasped as he roughly threw the toddler in there, shutting the door and turning out of sight. The little boy began to cry as he hit the floor with a hard thump, curling on his side into a ball.

"Oh my God," she whispered, running to the side of her cell. She could see the boy through the clear plexi-glass that separated each containment area.. "Doctor!" she called out turning around. But his eyes had already snapped open and he was walking briskly to her side, crouching and looking at the boy.

"What have they done to them, how could they?" Donna breathed.

"Daleks don't care if it's a child, they handle everything the same."

"Doctor, you said that the barriers between the cells weren't as secure as the doors. Do you think you can…"

"It's worth a try," he said, taking out his glasses and placing them on the bridge of his nose. He took out his sonic screwdriver and began to work, his gaze focused and he pressed the tip against the plexi-glass. After a few moments she saw it begin to glow with heat, and then a hole began to burn, expanding outward until it was at least two meters in diameter. The boy was looking up, his eyes wide with fascination and terror as he backed into the corner of his cell. Soon the only things blocking Donna and the Doctor's cell and the boy's containment area were the reinforcing bars. They were wide enough so that the child's small body could fit through. Donna reached out between the bars.

"Come on, it's all right," she said, beckoning him forward. He shook his head, trembling with fear. Donna frowned. "I promise we won't hurt you. As soon as we can get out of here we'll help you find your Mum." The boy hesitantly stood and walked slowly to the border between their two cells. Donna helped him through to their side. The little boy sagged against her, starting to cry again. Donna stroked the back of his head, her eyes searching his little form. There were bruises and scrapes all over his body, a black eye already starting to form.

"They beat him," she gasped, disgusted, "They hit a three year old boy."

"Probably they could not stand his crying," he observed, "it's just an annoying noise to the Daleks. No feelings, no anything. See if you can get him to lay down straight so I can scan him for internal damage."

"Keep still," Donna told the boy as she laid him down. Still frightened and looking like he was in no mood to protest, the toddler froze. The Doctor shined his sonic screwdriver in scanning mode over the boy's forehead, then moved down the throat and to his arms and shoulders. Seeing that there were no broken bones or strained tendons and ligaments, he then scanned the chest area, making sure the lungs and heart were normal.

Donna saw him pause for a moment, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He changed the settings on the sonic device again and scanned the chest.

"There's nothing wrong is there?" asked Donna breathlessly, praying that they boy was healthy except for the bruises and external harm he had suffered.

"No no, nothing's wrong it's just…" he faded off, taking his stethoscope out of what Donna liked to call his "inter-dimensional pockets" and pressed it to both sides of the boy's chest.

"Is he breathing okay?"

"Yeah," he paused, then looked up, removing the stethoscope from his ears.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"John," the young boy replied simply, reaching up to grab the stethoscope. The Doctor let him have it and watched him as the boy turned the medical instrument over in his hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Donna again, confused.

The Doctor was silent before looking at her, his expression serious. "He has two hearts."

Donna gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "Then that means he's—"

"I doubt it," the Doctor interrupted. "There are quite a few alien races with a binary vascular system."

"So he's not…"

"I don't know," said the Doctor. He studied the boy, who was still playing with his stethoscope. Acting on impulse, the Doctor reached out and placed his fingers on either side of John's head, barely touching the temples. The boy looked back at him with incredible calm and focus in his brown eyes. The instant the Doctor's fingers touched the boy's skin, he felt an electricity jump between them. His mind linked with John's, and they connected. The Doctor's memories were brought up front as the boy became wrapped up within his mind. Many things he had wanted to forget were brought forward into his sight again, but that was the price of being a Time Lord; all suffering was felt as one. He saw many things, from Gallifrey dissolving in a delta ray, to an image of a former self attaching a piece of celery to his lapel, to reaching out and grabbing Rose's hand.

Rose…

The boy lingered for a moment on this image—too long for the Doctor to bear. He sat back, stopping his touch on John's forehead. Donna was studying the both of them, worry etched on her face. The Doctor found himself breathing hard, sweat forming on his brow. A single tear formed on the corner of his eye and spilled over, staining his cheek.

"Is he, then?" she asked.

He nodded. "But, it's impossible…he's only a little less than three years of age. Gallifrey was destroyed way beyond his years…" He paused, running a hand through his hair. He then startled Donna greatly by jumping up, giving an exclamation in a tongue she did not understand. "If he exists, then that means he has parents, one of whom must be a Time Lord! They survived!"

He then turned to the little boy, softly placing a hand on John's forehead again. "Who are your mother and father?"

"Mama is Mama."

"Do what?"

"My mummy is Mama," the boy replied in a tone that suggested that the Doctor should know this; it was the simplest thing in the world. Of course his mother went by Mama…

"What about Daddy eh?" asked the Doctor.

John shook his head. "Daddy's not here now. Uncle Icky."

"Ah…" said the Doctor trailing off. He then sat down in front of the little toddler, placing his fingertips on the temples again. "Show me."

The boy looked at him quizzically, confused. The Doctor knew it would be difficult for a Gallifreyan so young to project an image from memory, but he hoped. Unfortunately, John only reflected the images he had found in the Doctor's mind previously—just as he expected him to do. Again, the memory of the Doctor grabbing Rose's hand and looking into her eyes that first time in the shop basement was the last that appeared; both minds lingered on it. He withdrew, shaking his head and confused.

The Doctor looked up at Donna. She could see the frustration in his eyes—from a man who had just gotten his hopes up and then had it all crash down around him in less than two minutes. She laid a comforting hand on his arm.

"We'll find out soon enough, but first," she nodded her head toward John, "Junior there is getting tired." She yawned. "And so am I. Seeing as there is no way out, or at least you won't think of one for a good bit, let's stop and rest, though a Time Lord like you probably never rests."

The Doctor's eyes flickered to the little boy. By that time he was curled on his side, eyes closed and his thumb inside his mouth. He shivered slightly from the steady cold, sterilizing draft of air that constantly came through the ventilation grooves in each cell. As he gazed at the young…Time Lord, the Doctor felt something reawaken deep within him once again; just like the moment he realized that Jenny was indeed from him. Was it his paternal instinct? The Doctor did not like to call it that, for he did not want it to appear like his hearts had gone soft. He glanced over and saw that Donna was already placing her jacket on the ground and situating herself, grumbling random words such as "zoo," "cot," and "cocker spaniel." She was soon enough lying down, her eyes closed. The Doctor's eyes drifted to the boy once again, and his expression soon faded to one of concern. John was still trembling with cold.

A Time Lord's internal body temperature was extremely low compared to a human's; somewhere around 15–16 degrees Celsius. But when exposed at a young age to an extreme variation of temperatures it took a long time for one to recover and get used to the temperature around them.

The Doctor shrugged off his trench coat. Carefully so as not to disturb the sleeping child, he lifted him up and placed his coat beneath him. He put John back down and wrapped the extra clothing around him to keep him warm. The Doctor then laid down himself, hands clasped behind his head as his mind began churning again, pondering over ways to get out of there.

Just before his mind starting roaming over the Daleks and the odd craving he had for bananas, he felt a movement at his side. He glanced down and saw John was curled up to his side, his face buried in the Doctor's shirt. The Doctor just looked at him, confused for a moment and then, hesitantly, he brought his arm down and across the boy, his hand resting on the toddler's mop of brown hair. He smiled, for only a moment.

"Saw that ya big softy," Donna mumbled from across the cell. The Doctor knew she was most likely smirking. But he did not care

Perhaps, just for that night, he could sleep and not worry. And so, for the first time in five days, the Doctor fell into a deep sleep on the floor of a jail cell, his company a hot-headed ginger and a child Time Lord. Needless to say that despite the peril they would face in twenty-two hours, the Doctor was content for the time being.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, it's been busy. By the way, I had to insert some Star Wars in there, for I am a raving fan –shify eyes- you don't know that…

The Star Wars detail was the Ithorian and Rodian race, both from the Star Wars galaxy, just a little FYI. Good Lord I'm a sci-fi geek...

Anyway, as always, thanks for the many reviews, it makes me overjoyed to see the response this story is getting. Again, thank you.


	6. Explanations and Origin

Jenny slid down the wall beside Rose and Mickey, the former's body still heaving in silent sobs as Mickey held her, comforting her. He did not reply to what Jenny had first said in reply to his mentioning of the Doctor. He saw that she clutched the single picture that Rose still had of the Doctor and her, which was previously kept out of sight between the computer monitor and the pencil container. Jenny stared at it with an unreadable expression.

_He's my father_… Had Mickey heard her correctly? Perhaps it was the intensity of the situation that had occurred in the past ten minutes, or either he had heard her wrong. He looked up at Jenny periodically as she continued to gaze at the photograph, her hand lightly tracing the frame.

By then, Rose was quietly sniffling, leaning against the wall on her own and staring into space ahead, her eyes glazed over.

Jenny glanced at her in concern, then edged closer. "You know this man, the Doctor?"

Rose's lips became a thin line in reply.

Jenny gave a small smile, then hesitantly continued. "In the few moments I knew him, I knew he was amazing."

"The Doctor?" questioned Rose, her voice thick due to the tears she had just shed. She surprised herself upon saying that phrase. Since 'Bad Wolf Bay' she had barely uttered his name at all.

Jenny nodded, looking up to the window. Clouds had just started to form, ominous and dark, prophesizing the rain that was to come shortly.

"The Oncoming Storm…" Jenny whispered softly, not knowing why she had spoken that phrase—perhaps it was the darkness outside.

Rose bit her lip, not wanting to acknowledge what the other woman was saying. She could not focus on the laments of a past and long-gone love; she had resolved that long ago. For the moment, all she wanted to think about was how to get John back in her arms, safe and sound. Not for the first time in her life, Rose felt helpless and useless, the door that was locked tight mocking her inability to do anything about her situation. It took all of her resolve to not throw herself at the exits, kicking and screaming. But she knew it would do no good to waste her energy on focusing on her frustrations. Reaching in her pocket, Rose brought out a tissue and cleaned her face, trying not to think about how hopeless her situation seemed.

She reverted back to the reason why she had been talking with Jenny in the first part of the afternoon. The Doctor. It was best to hope for him in a dire situation, so why not discuss him?

"You said you knew the Doctor," Rose said, her voice back to normal, though the weight of distracted worry still lay heavily on it.

Jenny nodded. "Yes, he's my father."

Rose's eyebrows flew up in astonishment. "I knew he said he had family back on his home. But he told me that it was all gone."

"I'm not from his planet," Jenny stated. Her expression changed to an almost wistful one as she stared off into the fading light of the setting sun streaming through the window.

"I guess technically I'm Gallifreyan," she continued. "In a technical way, since I am an echo of him."

At this phrase, Rose began to feel slightly irked. "What do you mean 'from him'?"

At this time Mickey chose to come forward. "She said a moment ago that he was…" He faded off, looking at her again for confirmation.

"My father," Jenny finished for him in a conversational tone. But from the expressions on the other two people's faces, she knew that stating 'the Doctor is my father' had nothing conversational about it. Mickey seemed to simply be astonished, but Rose was almost angry. Her lips were drawn tight, eyes darkening.

"No," said Rose simply. "That is impossible. He told me himself there was no one left." She gazed at Jenny pointedly. "Why do you want to lie to me? What is it that you need?"

Jenny shook her head. She desperately wanted Rose to know, to agree with her. She reached out, placing her hand on Rose's, looking in a concerned manner into Rose's eyes. But those eyes were hollow. All the emotions had been dug out to be filled with sorrow. Not too unlike the Doctor's eyes.

"It's complicated," Jenny attempted to explain. "He didn't choose to have me or anything, if that makes sense."

Rose chortled, her mind going back to John. "It makes sense." And the more it made sense, the more ticked off she was becoming.

"No, I mean I think the terms on where I come from is a little bit unusual for…humans," said Jenny.

"I was generated. He had no choice in the matter. They took the first new person that came in that had new genetics to add to the mix, and the doctor happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had no idea what he was, they just thought he was another new person with clean hands to add to the mixture of the army."

Mickey sighed. "I'm not following, neither of us are."

"There was a war, a war on Messaline. They needed as many soldiers as they could, and so they made them with a DNA sequencing thing. A sample of DNA is taken from a person and recombined into a totally new identity, like when conception happens in a normal situation, but not quite. There is only one parent, sorta like asexual—are you following?"

Rose sat back against the wall, a small smile creeping across her lips. "How could I not believe, you sound just like him when he thought aloud."

"So you were…grown?" Mickey asked.

Rose looked at him with disdain as Jenny's expression fell. As she proceeded to scold him, Jenny gave a small smile. "It's okay, a lot of people think it is weird too, including the Doctor. We were just starting to get to know each other when…well…we got separated."

They all faded to silence after Jenny's hurried and confusing explanation of her origins. Jenny chuckled "Well," she said, clapping her hands together, "we should be going. After all, the door is just locked, none of those human-Dalek things outside the door. Quite negligent."

Rose gave another artificial smile as she slowly stood. This…Jenny, talked of her creation and her relation as if it was nothing at all. But all that had happened in the past day had started to wear Rose down. It was like she was being worn from the inside out. Instead of the waves lapping on the exterior shell of rock, it was eating away from the core, leaving the hard outer edges. It had been happening slowly over the past two and a half years, but all the random events of the day were like a category five hurricane. Both Jenny and Mickey were looking at her in a concerned manner. She brushed past them, yanking open the top drawer of her desk. With her changing moods, it was a wonder that many of her associates did not think her bipolar.

After a few moments of rummaging through the clutter of pens, paper, paperclips, mints, and other various office paraphernalia she found what she was looking for.

"Ha!" she shouted triumphantly, "Always be prepared. Knew that I had one after nicking it off of that strange Gryphneese character." In her hand, she held a sonic device almost identical to the Doctor's, except it was copper in color. She strode forward to the door, crouching on her knees. She studied the device for a moment, slid the setting control around and pressed the button. It gave the electric buzz, but instead of just unlocking the door it caused the doorknob to melt along with it. She coughed at the bitter smell that came from the smoking knob.

"Guess you need a little practice," laughed Mickey, but he was instantly subdued when Rose cast a venomous glare in his direction. She reached out and tentatively pushed the door open a few centimeters. She could see no one at either end of the corridor, much to her reassurance. Beckoning to the others behind her, she stepped out into the hallway, her eyes darting back and forth for any sign of movement. At a brisk pace, she began to walk down the hall.

"Oi!" Mickey called out in a strained whisper, "Where are you going?"

"To find my son," stated Rose, not breaking her stride.

Jenny and Mickey ran to catch up. As Jenny drew alongside her, Rose glanced at her. An anomaly if anything. Jenny's few brief statements were too hurried, and yet every single word she said was profound. Rose concluded that the overload of information was causing her "ape-brain" to break down and therefore she was now shutting things out—that included rational sense. All she was doing at the moment was focusing on the present; not a good thing to do, a thing she learned over her years with the Doctor. One must always expect and look for the future. And at that moment she had no idea where to go.

Rose stopped suddenly, leaning against the wall. She was so abrupt in her action that Mickey ran into her, stumbling over.

"What did you do that for?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She sighed in frustration. "I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to be doing right now because I'm so damn—" She cut off, swallowing back the lump that was beginning to form in her throat once again. She hated appearing so pathetic in front of Mickey and a person (_Time Lord_, she amended) that she hardly knew.

"What about downstairs?" piped up Jenny, the forgotten person in the situation.

"What do you mean? There's nothing down there except the containment quarantine chambers."

"He's down there," affirmed Jenny. Rose could see the absolute certainty in her eyes, and even though she barely knew Jenny, this gave Rose a small speck of hope. An extremely small speck.

"How do you know?" She asked the question for her own affirmation and sanity.

"I can…feel him," said Jenny distantly, "Can't really explain it, but I know he's there. At least it feels like the same person your son is. I don't know what I'm doing really, so don't totally trust my feelings."

"From what I know about Time Lords I think trusting you is the only thing we can do right now," said Mickey.

With all members of the group consenting, they went down the containment chambers. Each step down the stairs filled Rose with a surprising emotion: dread.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long; I have been busy with many things, including a job that requires me to work 5-6 days of the week. I labored over this chapter, and I don't particularly like it (Three out of five p) but I had to write it in order to connect things and have Jenny reveal things to Rose and Mickey. I need to bring Mickey out more, I think Pete's world may have toughened him up a little and I'm downplaying him a bit too much. If Rose's emotions seem all over the place, it's because they are. Any distraught person would be in that situation.

Anyone see _Silence in the Library_? That was one of the freakiest Doctor Who eps yet! The question that bothers me most is: Who the hell is River Song? That will bother me until next Saturday, which unfortunately I will not be able to see due to being away, trapped in a bus for 10 hours. I'm gonna miss two eps in a row, one of them being the second of a suspenseful 2-parter. –whines and complains- Ah well, I'll catch up on my return.

Alex Kingston did a brilliant job as River Song. I loved her role as Dr. Corde in ER, and she did just as wonderful in this role. Never expected her to be a sci-fi kind of actor. But she did marry Ralph Fiennes aka Voldemort in Potter movies so that's saying something. Anyone, wonderful ep and I really really need to see the next one.

Speaking of which, I will be gone the 7th through the 14th. I will get up chapter 7 this week, as it's already in progress.

Again, thank you for your reviews and constructive criticisms.

I deeply apologize for the long author's note by the way, don't kill me, I just had a lot to say…


End file.
